Too Good
by Jennifer Lynn08
Summary: Bella, you didn't do anything wrong, things are just too good to be true. i'm sorry, but that it has to end like this. but i can't handle good things. its just not who i am." then my world came crashing around me. canon pairings. AH AU. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's another new story, and I plan on updating this one. I really do. I just need the inspiration your reviews give me. I edited a little bit of it. To go better with my story line.**

**And off we go.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Too Good.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

"Come on, Bella. It makes you feel better. Like you have no worries. No cares. We'll all be here with you. Nothing will go wrong." My best friend tried reassuring me, then added, "Plus, you can't chicken out of a dare." She smirked. I could hear everyone chuckle around me.

_Bella, it'll be okay. It'll make your problems go away for awhile. Wouldn't that be nice to have a free mind even for just an hour? _I smiled slightly, then frowned at my next thought, _but I don't want to be a stoner._ Then the other half of my mind spoke. Persuading me further.

_Just because you take one hit doesn't mean you're a stoner. Your just curious. That's all. Curiosity_ _may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._

I sighed, as I closed my eyes, I placed the pipe to my lips, while lighting the small lighter in my hand.

Now what you must be thinking is that I'm a stoner. I'm really not. I'm just a curious teenager who wanted to get away from the pain for a little while. What amount of pain could cause, me, a 17 year old girl, this much trouble? To have to resort to an herb to escape from it?

A broken heart. And it wasn't just any old boyfriend that broke my heart, it was THE boyfriend. My best friend. The one I thought I was going to marry someday. We dated for one very strong year. We rarely had a fight, we only held love for each other.

I thought he was my soulmate.

Obviously he wasn't.

No soulmate would ever break his other half's heart into a million pieces.

**So… Whatcha think so far? Its not long at all, its just to kinda get you interested. And no Bella will not be a stoner. She may smoke a tiny bit in this. But I won't make it a usual thing. It will all depend on the input I get from you guys.**

**Oh and who do you think her 'soulmate' was? Hmmm… we'll just have to find out in the next chapter if I get enough reviews ; ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so hopefully this chapter will be better. If you read this though, please leave some kind of review. I quite a few hits and no reviews. Tear : ( **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Too Good**

**Chapter 2**

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

**BPOV:**

I started the lighter and put it against the bowl. "Okay Bella, just inhale. Try to hold it in for a few seconds, and then release."

I inhaled, and then started coughing at the disgusting taste. My throat burned, and then I saw a puff of smoke float away from my mouth. Everyone I was with started laughing. "Atta girl! You would think she's a pro at this. Coughing lets the smoke into your system more, you get higher faster." Then Tiffany asked how I was feeling.

I just glared at her. My throat hurt intenseIy,every swallow felt like it was tearing my throat up. I guess I was a tiny bit testy, I mean this is supposed to erase some of my problems, not add a sore throat to them.

"Just give it a minute." She said as she passed the pipe to someone else. After a couple of minutes, I started to feel light-headed and there was a ringing kind of noise in my ears. No, it wasn't really a ringing, it was more like a hollow feeling. Like when you go to the dentist and the feeling you get under laughing gas, like your body is all tingly, and all you really notice is the sound of the machine producing the gas that gives you the feeling.

I looked around for a moment, I noticed I could only see what I was focusing on, anything around the perifery, not so much. Tunnel vision. Fun. "Bella, how are you feeling?" I looked at Tiff and shrugged my shoulders.

Getting high was nothing that I expected, I expected it to be fun, and have the munchies, but all I felt was numb, it just numbed my mind, not really taking away the hurt, just not letting me feel it fully. It was still there though.

"Bella, will you please say something?" Tiffany pleaded.

I just turned to her and shook my head. I hadn't talked since that fateful day.

_**Flashback**_

_Chris and I were just walking through a Seattle park, hands intertwined. It was unusually sunny for Seattle, and we were making the best of it. That day in the park was one of the best days of my life, we joked, we talked about everything, we teased each other, everything was normal. _

"_Bella, I love you so much, nothing will ever come between us. You are my everything." I looked into his bright bluish green eyes, they held so much love in them. _

_I pressed my lips lightly to his, "I love you too." He pulled me into a hug. I rested my head lightly on his chest. Just savoring the moment. The he released me and we just walked in comfortable silence. He bought me an ice cream and then we walked back to his black mustang, and drove back to my house. _

_We watched some TV for a bit, and when it started to get dark, we went outside to stargaze, we sat on the hood of his mustang under a blanket. "Bella, a shooting star! Make a wish." I closed my eyes, _I hope nothing comes between Chris and I." _I opened them to bright bluish green eyes. He gave me light kiss, "You're so beautiful Bella." I blushed a bit. _How did I get this lucky, to fall in love with the most perfect guy? Why would he pick a plain girl like me? Oh well, I'm glad. _Then his phone went off._

"_Bella, I have to go, my mom needs me to pick up Ashlynn from her soccer practice." He stood up and reached a hand down to me, I took it and he pulled me into his arms. He put his index finger under my chin and kissed me lightly. "I love you, I'll call you later."_

_He didn't call me later. _

_He didn't call the next day. I called him just to make sure he was alright, the only reply I received was, a text message. 'Yes.' _

_I decided to give him some space, if that's what he wanted. I waited a week. A week is a very long time during the summer, and even longer when that's all that's on your mind. At the end of the week, I texted him, 'did I do something wrong?'_

_I got another one word reply, 'no'. _

'_Then why won't you talk to me?'_

'_Because.'_

'_Chris, I'm your gf, you should talk to me.'_

'_its not you, or your fault.' _

'_then what is it?'_

'_Bella, things are too good between us. I turn away from good things, its just in my family's blood. Its happened to every male. Sorry.'_

_Oh my gosh, is he breaking up with me?_

'_Are you breaking up with me….'_

'_yes. Things are just too good, I can't handle it.'_

'_so since things are too good, your just gonna drop me like I'm nothing… did you know this was going to happen.' At this point I had tears flowing from my eyes. I was clutching my pillow waiting for his reply._

'_kinda.'_

'_explain.' A sob ripped through my chest._

'_I figured it would happen.. just not like this.'_

'_if you knew it would happen, then why did you say everything you did to me last week huh, did you want to break my heart, well guess what you succeeded.' I waited for the next reply, nothing. _

_I fell asleep holding my phone, waiting to hear what he had to say. The next morning, I still didn't have a reply. So I sent him another message, 'I deserve to know the truth.'_

'_I told you last night, that's all that needed to be said. Bye'_

_I cried all day the next day until I had no more tears to cry. I just sat in my room. My mom came up that night, immediately alarmed to my red, puffy eyes. "Oh my gosh, Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?!" She sat down at the head of my bed. She lifted my head and put it on her lap. "Is it Chris?" At the mention of his name I started sobbing again._

_From that day forward, I didn't say a word, which allowed me not to get as close to anyone, which kept me away from having my heart broken again. _

_**Present time**_

"Bella?" I was snapped back to reality. "Are you okay?" It was then I noticed that I was crying from my trip down memory lane.

I just nodded my head. I got up from the spot in my friend's basement and walked upstairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. I went to the sink and filled it up. I took one long sip from it, it only soothed my throat a little bit. "You know popsicles really help the burn. We have some in the freezer."

I turned my head towards the speaker, it was Tiffany's brother, Zach. I gave him a small smile. And went to the freezer, I pulled out a strawberry popsicle, "So you really tried it?" I looked at him questioningly, "Smoked?"

I just nodded my head ashamed. "Did you like it?" I scrunched up my nose and shook my head no.

"Tiff told me what happened with you and…" I felt the tears come to my eyes. "Did it help with that?"

I sat down at the table and shook my head slowly, left to right. "It's been what, a month?" I shrugged my shoulders, I really haven't paid much attention to time.

That's when the silence got awkward. I checked my phone, 11:00 PM. My eyes widened in panic, _Crap! My curfew was at 11:00 and I'm 30 minutes from home._

I ran down stairs as fast and careful as possible, but sure enough on the last stair I tripped. I heard some giggles from the group next to me, and then I smelt it. Gosh that smells bad. Ugh. I went over to Tiff, and gave her a hug. "You leaving?"

I nodded my head yes. I waved and then grabbed my purse and keys.

I sped home in my mom's little Honda accord, shifting easily. Shifting always somehow made me less stressed, I don't know why.

I got home at 11:25, I walked inside after spraying some perfume on me, and I expected to be yelled at and grounded.

But what I got, I definitely didn't expect.

"Bella, honey, your dad got a job offer as Police chief in a little town called Forks. It about 2 ½ hours from here." I looked at my mom a little confused. She looked a little sad at the next part. "We're going to be moving there."


End file.
